


Worship

by the_squishington



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_squishington/pseuds/the_squishington
Summary: On Exogal, the new Sith rises to demands worship of her followers.
Relationships: Kylo - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Spicier chapter 4 from The Fall of Rey.

Footsteps echoed through the cavernous hallways, the churning of the cloning machines drowned out by boots on stone. Kylo Ren ran down, a blaster in his hand, dodging in the shadows towards where he knew the Emperor was waiting. A figure stepped out in front of him, brandishing a fierce axe. He knew this weapon, just as he knew the wielder. He broke into a run, aiming the blaster. He let loose a shot, and the Knight fell. A ripple in the force warned him of the enemy behind, his arm turned to aim, and without a backward glance the shot was off, and another body dropped. The energy was flowing through him, completely in tune with the force. Another turn, and he slid along the rocks, catching himself as he kept running. Footsteps were following him, and a masked figure jumped in front of him. The blaster came up, but before he could pull the trigger, a mechanical voice came through the modulator.

“Don’t make us hurt you, sir,” Knight said. Ren put down the blaster as three more figures stepped out of the shadows. His eyes darted from each masked face, his former companions, his former champions. Reluctantly he put up his hands, and allowed them to cuff him. 

_ In chains again,  _ he thought to himself as they marched him past the large glass cylinders, and he could see the face of Smoke again looking at him. They turned and the throne came into view. There was a buzzing, and Kylo Ren turned to glance around at the chamber. It wasn’t buzzing, it was the rustling of cloaks. As he turned he realized that they were in a theatre, and the throne was the stage. In the stands were the moving and rustling bodies, endless breathing, restless movement. A kick to the back of the knees sent Kylo Ren to his knees. From the ceiling there was a clinking, and the grotesque arm with the body of the Emperor extended down. His eyes turned to see the throne, and the figure sitting straight and still. It was Rey, her hair pulled back into the three buns at the back of her head, draped in black, legs crossed.

“You’ve finally come back, Kylo Ren,” the Emperor cackled, “and you see, the new Empress of the Sith on the throne. Bow to Darth Vixmae.” Kylo Ren looked up at the Emperor, clenching his jaw. 

“Free him.”

Her voice was cold, and he felt the Knights immediately move behind him. The Emperor turned and looked to her.

“Don’t be foolish, my heir,” he purred, and she held up a hand.

“Free him,” she said again, “And bring me his weapons.” One of the Knights reached for the two sabers on his belt, and brought them forward to her. She didn't’ move to touch them, but they sat next to her on the arms of her throne. The manacles were released, falling with a clank to the ground. Kylo Ren dropped his gaze, unable to meet her cold eyes. The Emperor drew back and Rey leaned to one side. “Come here,” she ordered. There was no pressure in the force, just words. He pulled himself to standing and walked up the short stairs to her throne. He could feel the disgust and disturbance from the Emperor, but she was beyond his control in this moment. 

“Worship me.”

His head jerked up, looking at her in the face again. Her lips were slightly parted, gazing intently at him. It was still cold, and he could almost smell the reek of the dark side on her. It was intoxicating, the darkness and power that had seduced him for years, feeding him as he tore through the galaxy. Kylo Ren dropped back to his knees, and put his lips to the tip of her boot, holding it in his hands. He heard her intake a breath. Had she expected him to fight? He ran his large lands up her calf, kissing up the boot to her knee. 

She uncrossed her knees, allowing his lips to caress the inside of her thigh. It was then he realized her legs were completely bare, the black folds draped across her naked form. He focused on her thigh, kissing gently. She pushed forward, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Kylo Ren looked up at her, as he felt her hand in his hair. 

“I said, ‘worship me,’” she repeated, pulling him closer. He reached up, cupping her backside in his hands, and brought his mouth down her thigh. His teeth nipped at her pale skin, and she jerked, grabbing his hair. He pulled her closer, smelling her sweet scent, his mouth brushing against the wet folds. He kissed them gently, parting the lips with his tongue. He licked up the slit, and settled on her clit. She let out a gasp as he sucked, flicking his tongue, drawing away and beginning to devour her. Her skin erupted in goosebumps, as she ground against his devilish ministrations. He felt her pleasure spilling out into the force, jerking almost imperceptibly as he drew her closer. Kylo could taste her, her juices flowing into his mouth as he devoured. Her fingers dug into his hair, and she curled slightly. A gasp escaped, and Kylo Ren pulled her closer, flicking quicker, sucking a little harder on her clit. She was close, her whole body seeming to vibrate, the force was also vibrating, waves of pleasure washing over the Knights of Ren. 

“Ren!” she screamed, her body quivering, the orgasam ripping through her, as she shook. One of the masked Knights doubled over, his own pleasure echoing the Empress’. 

“Weakling,” the Emperor spat. Kylo Ren had forgotten they had an audience, momentarily confused. 

A booted leg kicked out, pushing Kylo back from the throne. He sprawled back as he tasted blood. His head cracked against the stone, and he pushed back up onto his elbows. Darth Vixmae stood, and walked to Ren. Her boot found his chest, pushing him back. Lightning crackled in her fingers as she gazed down at him. 

“That’s enough, my apprentice,” the Emperor called. 

“I’m not done!” Rey shouted back, looking over her shoulder. His appendage withdrew as if she had slapped him, but he didn’t speak again. She pushed her weight into her boot, and Kylo felt his breath pushed out of his lungs as he gasped. Her dark eyes flicked back to him, and she glared down at him. He couldn’t look away from her, her fierceness captivated every inch of him. She lifted her boot, and stepped back to survey him. 

With a flick of her hand the top of his pants were ripped open with the force, pulling his already rock hard cock free. The anger that had flared at her master was replaced with an impish grin. She descended on him, knees on each side of his hips, reaching to touch him. Her fingers were cool as they guided him towards her wet slit, the tipc of his cock feeling the warmth of her insides, teasing. He tried to lift his hips up, to enter her, feel that warmth. 

“No,” she breathed, her voice laced with pressure in the force. She needn’t have bothered, he would have followed her every command. The sith lowered herself down, the hard member slipping into her until she was sitting on him. He arched, wanting to thrust, silent waiting for her to move. Slowly she began to grind on him, rising up, and sliding back down. Each bounce drew a gasp from Kylo Ren’s lips, his large hands reaching up her thighs.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed, pushing his hands away. He pushed up with force, heaving his body up to hers, wrapping an arm around her. She pushed at him, but his grip was too strong. Surprise and fear flashed in her eyes, and she put her hands on his arms. “I said, don’t touch me,” she spat, but he reached up, a hand snaking up her back to her shoulder, keeping her in place. He was sitting up now, cradling her as he forced her body to ride him. She bucked, and his mouth found hers. As they kissed she stopped trying to control him, and trying to resist the pleasure he was giving her. Her body rocked against him, mouths devouring, temperatures rising, the ecstasy rippling in the force around them. Kylo heard another knight fall, wanting release, but unable to control his body. 

“Keep going,” he breathed, his arms wrapped around her. She rode against him, moaning, her hard dark exterior shattering. She was a creature of ecstasy and pleasure the force pulsing along with her as she rode the waves, seemingly endless depths, heart racing, closer and closer to the edge. 

“Kylo,” she whimpered, reaching to tangle her fingers in his hair, wrenching his hair back.

“No,” he murmured into her neck, kissing up and down her skin. Closer and closer, she rode and he bucked up. They were entwined together, like a blooming lotus. She looked into his eyes, her hand on his face, as they moved together.

“Ben,” she whispered, before he gripped her tightly, sending her over the edge. She crunched, her body tensing, another orgasm ripping through her. 

“Almost,” Ben whispered back, thrusting up. He pushed her back, sliding his body on top of her. 

“More,” she stammered, “more.” The orgasm was still pulling, pulsing through her, a spiral of need and want and pain and pleasure. He used the last of her spasms to push himself over the edge, crying out as he came inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, and pulling him in, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

There was a clatter, and another knight had fallen to their combined fervor. They had forgotten they had been an audience. He pulled back and looked down at her, her smile glowing. They parted, and he knelt before her again. A flick of the wrist, and she was clothed in black, standing before him. His eyes raised to hers, locking in a stare.

They could feel each other, the Dyad in the Force, completely in tune with each other. From their first meeting in the force, there was something special between them. And now, as Darth Vixmae, she understood what it meant.

After a beat, she gave him an imperceptible nod, and the shadow of a smile was replaced by that hard look, the darkness settling over her features like a mask. She gave a look over her shoulder again at Palpatine, his face a twisted grimace between disgust and pride in his apprentice.

“I’m ready,” she said. The Emperor clapped his gnarled hands together, and wrung them.

“Kill him, and take your place as the Empress of the Final Order,” he cackled, “Strike down your rival, and end the last of the light that shines in your heart for him.” She turned back to look at the kneeling man in front of her. 

“Yes,” Rey hissed, the lighning sprininging to her fingers again. In a flash of movement, she turned, the lightning releasing and hitting the Emperor. He screamed, and the Knights of Ren all sprung into action. Two darted to Ben, who was no longer kneeling on the floor. He had reached for one of the lightsabers in the force, but they had already been pulled to the waiting hands of the Emperor. He slashed, the blades igniting, and absorbing the deadly lightning from Rey’s fingertips. She relented the attack, hearing Palpatine begin to laugh. The large apendage swung around taking the body wielding two blue lightsabers. 

“The Skywalker line ends today,” he cackled, “and I’ll use the last Skywalkers’ lighsaber to end you both!” 


End file.
